Flowers of the heart
by 666demonblood
Summary: A group of smutty one shots featuring Soul and Maka!
1. Flowers

**This is supposed to base some what around my Fanfiction Once Upon A Soul this is not in the story and doubt it will I just felt like writing smut. Soul Eater and Once Upon a Time are not mine if you think they are you are a idiot. **

* * *

><p><strong>Souls POV<strong>

Me and Maka have been trying to find a way to break the curse on me so i can turn back into my human from instead of being a seemingly viscous dragon. I how ever did not expect to be in a place like this. It was a beautiful forest vines with flowers growing up the trees, the flowers gave off a sweat aroma like a sweat ginger tea with sugar and honey.

Maka seemed to be enjoying herself to. Hehehehe "Why was i scared of you at first?" She giggled like a drunken person at a local pub. "I mean your not scary your a hot lizard." She giggled more her walking slightly off balanced. I felt my cheeks turn red at the words she spoke. I new she didn't mean hot as attractive but just as a adjective describing the heat a average dragon gives off... Right? This was so uncool that i'm blushing like this. I pay my attention back to Maka sniffing at one of the flowers.

She was bent over sniffing the flower her butt in my direction would be so easy right now for me to- No quit thinking like that Soul it's completely uncool! I hear a growl come lightly from my lips not a mean one but one of wanting and right now i wanted nothing more but to fuck Maka Albarn. As much as it is quite vial to say it it is very well true and before i know what happening my slit tongue is down her bloomers and rubbing against her core, tasting her. Maka made the cutest yelp of surprise. I half expected her to hit me upside the head with the dull end of her scythe. I slid my tongue from her and took a few steps back. Why did i just do that?

It surprised me when Maka started undressing the only thing left her bloomers and loose corset. Her face was red a bright blush going over her cheeks. She then sat down against a tree in a way that can only be described as sexual. Her legs far apart and spine slightly bent on a way that made her small breasts more noticeable. I heard another growl pass my lips I can't control it anymore i want Maka to be mine and i'll make her mine. I walk over and grip the thin white cloth with my teeth and pull them off then i replace where they would rub against her with my snout.

* * *

><p><strong>Maka POV<strong>

Why was i doing this? It's like i can see what's going on , but i can't control myself my entire mind wants me to do this. I don't understand why. His scales seemed to shine in the light as he slowly walked froward and yanked off my undergarment with one tug. He then placed his snout in between my legs i could feel his hot breathe against my core, this cause me to shiver and more want to go threw my head. That want would soon end though because the next thing i know his tongue slides between my folds licking at me gently. I let out a moan trying to stop it from coming out as a pleasurable sensation goes threw me and he wasn't even inside me yet just barely more then light licks at the region. "S-soul~" My voice rings out in a cheery song bird like tone. "Deeper~" I said sounding a lot more whoreish then i would ever like.

He did as i said and i gasped and moaned as his tongue slid deep into me licking and twirling against the walls of my most private area. It felt ten times as better then a book i had read on the subject. I grip the horns on top of his head tightly my knuckles almost white as i try to push him deeper inside me. I moan out his name in pure pleasure. "Soul ah ah ah Soul ah deeper ah soul~" I moaned I felt a twitching sensation go threw me and my body go lightly limp in waves of pleasure. Soul slowly moved his head away from my core. A white liquid dripping from the white scales around his mouth making his scales seem to sparkle. His tongue lightly licked off the liquid and he swallowed it. I groan slightly when thinking that same motion was just inside of me.

As i look up and down my dragons sparkling scales i notice something twitch underneath him. covered in more scales near it's base but mostly fleshy it was my fist time really seeing one and then something hits me. A dragon is going to be my first. "See something you like?" Soul said his voice was deep and husky but overall filled with just as mush want as me no not want need. Soul Needed to make me his.

I seductively lick one of my finger slowly. I could see Soul's eye become visibly darker with his lust i also heard a slight groan of anticipation just thinking of what i was giving him the idea what i wanted to do with him. I doubt i will be able to take much in me considering that dragons are essentially a lot bigger then humans. I slowly get up and walk towards him. I grab his shoulder blades and try to push him onto his back witch failed in till he got the idea of what exactly i wanted him to do. He laid on his back and i sit on my dragons smooth scaled chest his scales where cold but felt good against me. I begin to lick his penis up and down. I hear a held back moan from him his claws digging into the ground. I then take his head in my mouth if it was any bigger it probably wouldn't have fit in between my lips. I suck on his cock as my hands massages his base. I hear is gurgled moans get more prominent. I begin sucking harder and bobbing my head some way down his dick at least till i felt it rub against the back of my throat, but that was barely any of it. That is a great reason why i choked when his hips suddenley bucked up against me forcing it down my throat, i then felt a hot liquid go down my throat he was so deep that even if i didn't want to i would be forced to swallow. I move my mouth from his cock and cough.

"S-sorry.~" He said. I understood that it was a natural reaction but he still nearly did choke me with his cock that would be a embarrassing way to die.

"You just owe me then." I says seductively and begin to unlace my corset. Soul is defiantly not patient, for he ripped through my corset with one of his claws. He then grabbed my breasts between his scale fingers and massaged them surprisingly gentle and with the other hand he rubbed inbetween my legs which caused me to shiver and moan. I can't wait to know what it feels like when he really is inside of me and more than just his tongue.

* * *

><p><strong>Maka's Pov<strong>

Soul pushed me against one of the many flowering trees roughly. I felt his dick rub agiant my cilt oh god it felt huge. Will it even fit inside me? The thought crossed my mind and soon left it as I realized something. I'm still a virgin! "Soul wai-" I yelped in pain as he stuffed some of his huge manhood inside me. It hurt so much, I felt something go down my legs. Blood.

"M-maka? Are you ok." He was about to pull out when I said.

"W-wait." I had read in several books that the vagina hast to stretch to the size of the Pebid. the pain began to die down and I told soul. "Ok move" and move he did. In and out in and out he pounded into me filling me with pleasure.

""Ahh fuck maka, your so tight." Soul said between a moan a purring sound. I was trying my best just to stay upright it felt that good.

"Mmmm soul faster." And faster he went as I moan out his name. I thought he was all the way I side me it felt so deep but as he stopped for a second and slowly pressed more of it in I realised he had barely put me on him. I groaned as I felt it hit my womb. God soul felt so good inside me. After soul Had put in me all physically possible he began humping me once again at a fast rate.

"Ah soul ah ah" I moan loudly as he rammed into my womb again and again. I was beginning to see stars a wave of pleasure hit me and soon soul as well because barely anytime later I felt a liquid shoot inside me and then soul slowly pulled out of me panting.

"Oh god Maka that was amazing." Soul said between pants. I turned around slowly because of the soreness in my lower regin and lightly slid down the tree into the soft grass.

"Yeah it was. but I don't think we will be traveling for a little while." My legs felt like jelly so no way I could walk. To my surprise soul got up from where he was sitting and curled up around me. I smiled and laid against his scale covered chest lightly tracing the scar down it with my hand. I yawned and laid on my side, letting sleep take me.

* * *

><p>I woke up from a cold wind. Why was it so damn cold?! I got up rubbing my arms and then realised something off seriously off. "Why am I naked!" I scream waking the sleeping soul who was curled around me.<p>

He slowly opened his Crimson eyes and then stretched his tail swaying behind him. "Mourning~" Soul purred and then seeing me blushed.

"Please explain to me why i am naked."

"I-i don't know! wait maka!"

"MAKA-CHOP!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it this is my first time writing smut i just thought i should give it a try so here you go! <strong>


	2. Lions and eagles

**Maka's Pov**

* * *

><p><em>I've never meant a griffin before nor did i expect to see one in my life time, defiantly not to be saved by one or in my current predicament.<em>

"Ah! soul! ah ah." I moaned his name in pure pleasure.

_Maybe it will help if i go back some._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Maka's Pov<strong>

My name is Maka Albarn I'm a human and in the world i live in this is very unlucky of me. You see humans are one of the few creatures that can mate with almost any magical beast and give a perfectly healthy baby. Which gets me back to the current happenings. "heheheh." The disgusting troll laughed his breathe smelled of rotten food and blood. This troll had me pinned down in a very ah whats the world? Provocative way my legs apart and his crotch between them. His hard cock brushing against my panties. "What pretty children i will have with you." he said staring at me with his yellow eyes.

"Like i would have children with a hideous beast like you!" I growled. Trying to muster all the might i had left. I was sent here to kill this monster that had been kidnapping humans from my small village. Specifically girls it is not mystery why this beast has been doing this.

"'you will even if you don't like it." The beast licked my right breast from my torn shirt and with a free hand went to take off my panties.

"She is right who would want to bare children of a monster like you? oh let me guess mother loves you even if no one else does." I heard a cocky and sarcastic voice say. Did my village send someone else to save us? The troll moved to see who said such a thing to him. No my village did not send this creature that's the last thing i need is another monster. "You know it's not very cool to force a lady into doing that." he said with a sigh. "not cool at all." The stranger folded his pure white wings behind him.

"What's it to do with you!" The troll growled letting go of me. I fell to the floor with a thud. The troll ran at the stranger who in turn simply stretched his wings and flew over him with relative ease. "Stay still so i can kill you!"

"What good would that do me?" the stranger said. he was in front of me now and i could see the red silk jeans with a tail protruding from the butt of them thanks to a hole. This tail was like a lions smooth but than a fluffy tip near the end. I look away from the monsters ass and grab my dagger. I slowly get up and almost fall i gripped one of his wings when i did to steady myself. The stranger yelped in surprise and nearly fell over with me. "What the gorgon?" he said cursing afterwards. I let go of his wing with now bent feathers.

"Pay attention!" The troll growled head butting the other beast into a wall. I ran to the girls this monster had tied up, i quickly cut the ropes. "No you don't!" I feel the troll grab me, he then slammed me into a wall. I hear the girls scream and run off in different directions in fright trying to get away. the troll ripped off my underwear and placed it's cock to my entrance. I hear a growl and a sound of ripping flesh the troll screamed and tried to get something off of his back. I quickly grab the dagger and plunge it into it's heart. The monsters body went limp, behind him the beast from before blood dripping down it mouth.

"You ok?" it asked panting from the fight.

"Yes... Thank you whatever you are." I reply with narrowed eyes.

"I am a griffin my name is Soul." A griffin? ah yes that would be right. Lion like tail wings and eagle talon like feet, the rest of him covered in fur which looked oh so soft a odd thing is it's completely white.

"I don't need to know your name your lucky if i do not sla-" I couldn't finish my sentence when one of the girls run up and hug him. She was a slender woman with a nice build and long black hair that even though pulled up went down to he hips i recognized her Tsubaki from my village!

"Soul!" She said in tears. Quite happy to see this white griffin.

"Hey Tsubaki." he hugged her "It will be ok now. Black*star asked me to come find you. You should be glad i did, i'm sorry for what that monster might have done to you." Tsubaki cried into his shoulder. How dares she! It was forbidden to become friends with monsters like these!

"Tsubaki get everyone home." I order the girl. "I need to talk with bird brain here." I walk almost pass him grabbing his tail which caused him to make a funny sounding yowl almost sounded like a moan.

He fell to the ground gasping. "L-l-let go of my tail!" He moaned. I blushed at this and let the soft appendage go. After a few deep breathes he turned to me. "I-i'll forgive i don't think you meant to rather roughly grope me." He blushed turning the fur on his cheeks red.

"I did not realize that for griffins that is groping." I say trying to keep my composure, talk about a bad accident. "Well come one i need to talk to you!" I turn around and walk towards a table and chairs that are in this trolls house. The griffin sat in the opposite chair from mine. "Thank you for saving us, me. I however need to know how you know Tsubaki it is against my villages law to become friends with monsters like your self."

"A friend of mine introduced me to her. And don't worry tiny-tits he isn't human." Maybe the man he mentioned before Black*star.

"Tell me who did so i can kill them!" I growl. Standing up from my chair and slamming my feet into the ground.

"Why would i do tha- ngh!" He let out a moan. I blushed and looked at the now moaning griffin.

"What's with you?" I ask confused.

"Tail ngh ah tail!" He moaned more and gasped his cheek flushed and his crimson eyes filled with lust. I look down and realize my foot slammed onto his tail which was under the table. I blush and lift my foot up. "nhg quit doing that." he panted. He was kind of cute when he was flushed like that... I lightly went under the table and pet his tail, who knows what urged me to do this. He moaned and his head went back.

"So are you going to tell me who Black*star is now?" I ask in a seductive way. Most monsters i fought usually had a mix of flirting with me or killing me so i thought i might be able to get him to tell me something this way. I pet his tail more and he gasps and moans a tent beginning to appear in his silk red pants.

"H-how about we Ngh not talk about my ah ah best friend when your ha groping me." he moaned as i lick the tip of his tail. "P-please stop i don't even know your name you can't do this!"

I stop and let go of his tail. "it's Maka." I go to him from under the table and then after climbing out from under it sat on his lap his quickly hardening cock poking me from the layers of cloth.

His face was the same shade as his eyes it was so adorable. No! why am i thinking like this! "W-well Maka as much as it is cool of you to take interest in me I'm not the 'fuck a person i just meant' kind of guy."

"Neither am I but there is something about you that's alluring." I say kissing his neck. His fur felt so soft against my face.

"M-maka i don't think this is you he probably ngh did something to you." Maybe he did but at the moment i didn't want this to end.

"shh" i put finger on his lips. "i know you want me all monsters do." I get off of him and take off my shirt or what's left of it. Why am i doing this especially with him! I almost get raped by his kind all the time luckily none have succeed. I sit on his lap putting his face between my small breasts. His fur tickled between them. I here him groan in pleasure. When i remove his face from my breasts his eyes are filled with lust.

"Maybe i'll just show you a good time then!" He picks me up and lays me on the ground. quickly removing his pants revealing his hard dripping member which he stuffs inside my vagina and begins humping me. "ah hng your so tight Maka."

He was pounding in me quickly i was moaning mess underneath him. His tail was swishing behind him wildly i couldn't help but grip the soft appendage. Which cause him to moan a bit louder he soon released deep inside me filling me to the brim. He slowly left me panting. I smirk and jumps onto him pushing him to the ground. "now why does soul get to be the only dominate one?" I push him into my ass and moan at the feeling between pain and pleasure.

* * *

><p><strong>Maka's pov<strong>

Now this brings me back to where i am now why it is i decided to suddenley fuck this strange monster i don't know, but still it felt so good.

* * *

><p><strong>If you didn't catch that the troll put something on her breasts that made he very... to say the least horny and when she pushed Souls face to them it got transferred to him.<strong>


End file.
